dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Changes
Preliminary Peril |English Airdate = October 23, 2003}} Changes (嵐の前の再会, Arashi no Mae no Saikai) is the eleventh episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred thirty-third episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on November 9, 1988. Summary Three years have passed since King Piccolo's defeat and all of the warriors reunite for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone that Master Roshi and Launch are waiting for is late. Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Goku have not arrived yet. Oolong, Puar, and Bulma arrive first. Bulma's look has changed again. As Bulma was about to help a girl to catch a flying balloon, a mysterious young man appears to assist her. It is Goku, but he is not recognized by anybody, as he has his hair wrapped in a turban, but when he removes the turban and shows his unique hairstyle, everybody finally recognizes him, and are astonished by how tall he has become. When there is just 1 minute left for the end of registration, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu appear. Yamcha has unexplained scars. Krillin revels in the fact that he is taller, but only for a moment, because Goku walks up to him and is at least two heads taller than him now. After some times to recognize, the two best friends embrace and Krillin finally gets to thank Goku for bringing him back to life. Both Yamcha and Tien are surprised and excited for their face off against Goku. While talking with Master Roshi, Tien asks him whether he was going to be Jackie Chun again. Master Roshi says he won't be participating this year. Bulma shows renewed interest in Yamcha. Outside, lightning strikes the town clock tower. Piccolo mysteriously saves a mother and her child from the falling debris. As the preliminaries begin, Goku explains that he got rid of his tail, so Kami could restore the moon. Also, Goku and Tien notice Piccolo show up, and his arrival is much to the distress of Tien. Trivia *Throughout the episode, both Goku and the narrator refer to Piccolo Jr. as King Piccolo's alter-ego, which does not make sense as he is more of his reincarnation. *For the Funimation dub, Sean Schemmel and Sonny Strait respectively replace Stephanie Nadolny and Laurie Steele as the voices of Goku and Krillin beginning with this episode, due to both characters having grown up. **In the alternate Blue Water English dub, Jeffrey Watson replaces Zoe Slusar as Goku for the remainder of the episodes. *For the Latin American Spanish Dub, Mario Castañeda takes over as the voice of Son Goku, replacing Laura Torres. *Goku adds an undershirt and boots to his outfit in this episode. *In the Japanese version, this was the first episode to use the fourth and final version of the ending. Because a clean version no longer exists, FUNimation did not use it as it still uses the second version of the ending. *In the fourth version of the ending, Yamcha's scars were missing for unexplained reasons, while Goku wore a blue undershirt instead of a black one. He would change into a blue undershirt in Dragon Ball Z. *This is the first episode to use music from Mystical Adventure. Gallery ca:Episodi 133 (BD) pt-br:Um reencontro depois da tormenta Category:Dragon Ball Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga